It's Not Meant To Be
by sjt1988
Summary: Albus and Mac are engaged but Mac hurts Albus.


**A/N: I took a song from each of Taylor Swifts' CDs (Taylor Swifts, Fearless, and Speak Now). I blended the three songs and made this story. Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><span>It's Not Meant To Be<span>

I walked up the pathway to the house I bought with Albus; he was in there waiting for me. I didn't come home last night, I was with out with some people at work. More like one person and we were at his place. I should have come home last night before Al came home from work. He was going to know something was up.

I finally made it to the door and the door was open with Al standing there in pajama bottoms with no shirt and was barefoot. He had a night growth on his face. His hair was messy as ever. Some girls would think he looked hot right now but I knew he wasn't happy. His green showed how mad he was. He didn't say anything as he moved out of the way to let me in.

I stood in the hall, I wanted to go upstairs and shower but I knew that was out of the question. Al started to pace the hall. I waited for him to say something. I wrapped my arms around me. Al finally looked at me. "Where the hell were you last night?" I felt the tears starting to pool. I couldn't lie to him because it looked like he already knew where I had been.

I looked into his green eyes. "I was at Taylor's." I looked away from him; I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. I heard something hit the wall. I turned to see Al had hit the wall with his hand. He looked at me with anger.

"The same Taylor who you work with and went out with before you went out with me." I nodded, I couldn't speak. Taylor was my co-worker and was my last boyfriend before Al. I went out with Taylor since we were in Hogwarts. I broke it off when I caught him cheating on me. I just did the same thing to Al.

I met Al when I was drinking my pain away at the Three Broomsticks. He was there with his brother and cousins; they were celebrating James' last night as a single man. His cousin Fred dared him to buy me a drink. We spent the whole night talking and at the end of the night Al asked me out. We dated for a year before Al asked me to marry him. We planned the wedding for the summer, it was three months away. Now there might not be a wedding.

"Why did this happen?" Al asked. I wanted to go over there and hug him.

I let out a breath before answering. "He asked me over because he had something for me." I was going to say more but Al interrupted me.

"He had something for you after two years." Al's temper was getting the best of him. He walked down the hall to the kitchen; he poured himself some coffee that he made this morning. I had followed him there.

"No, it was something for work." I said the tears were rolling down my face.

"So, you decide to stay the night instead of coming home to your fiancé who you haven't seen all day." Al was making himself some breakfast because he had to be at work in a couple of hours.

"He asked if I wanted something to drink and I said yes. We started talking and…" I tried to explain.

"Did you sleep with him?" Al banged a pan on the stove. I thought back to last night and the images came back.

"Yes." I said the single word. I sat in one of the chairs at the table. I knew I just lost the last change to spend the rest of my life with Al. He ate his breakfast slowly making me wait for him to answer. He looked up from his eggs.

"I want you gone by tonight." He was trying to keep his voice under control. He finished his breakfast. He wanted me out tonight; he didn't even give me a day to get all my things. I didn't have a place to go.

"I have nowhere to go." I said. Al got up and put his things in the sink, he made them wash themselves.

"Maybe you could stay with Taylor, he probably has a bed for you to use." Al put the dishes away with his wand. He said something under his breath I couldn't catch.

"You know what I don't have to leave because I helped pay for this house." It had dawned on me that this house was mine too.

Al gave a very wicked smile. "You only own ten percent of the house. I paid for the rest with my inheritance. I can and will buy the house from you." Al started for the stairs. There was nothing I could do. I was going to have to find somewhere to stay tonight. Al stopped at the stairs. "You could have said no and this wouldn't be happening right now. When I come home tonight I want you and your things gone from my house." Al went upstairs, I heard the shower starting.

I went downstairs to the basement to get boxes that we didn't throw out after we moved in. I went back upstairs to the sitting room. I put a box on the coffee table, I looked around the room and it seem like a muggle movie was playing. I saw images of Al and me laughing in the chair in the corner. Al watching me playing with his nephew, he caught my eye and I knew he wanted children too. Al holding me as he reads a report for work, he kisses me on the head before he continues to work.

I wipe my face and made my way to the mantle. I see pictures of us, his family, and my family. I grabbed the pictures of my family and put them in the box. I left the pictures of Al and me, knowing Al's going to throw them away or burn them. I take the candlestick holders my grandmother gave us as an engagement present. Take things that Al wouldn't notice unless it was something his family gave us.

I finish the sitting room and make my way to the kitchen. I hear Al leave the house through the front door. In the kitchen I see images again. Al coming up behind me and kissing me on the back of the neck. Al having on an apron on and singing an old Weird Sisters song, he didn't know that I was standing in the doorway. I didn't take much out of the kitchen.

I was about to leave when I saw my ring, I knew I couldn't keep it. I went to the drawer where we kept the parchment and ink; I took out one sheet and some ink. I sat at the table and wrote Al a note.

Al,

I'm sorry for what I did too you. I never wanted this to happen. Here is the ring you got me. I will always have a place in my heart for you. Good bye.

Mac

I put the note and the ring in an envelope; I set it on the table where I know Al would have seen it.

I went upstairs to get the last of my things, I went in the master bedroom and saw Al's place on the bed was unmade, I wanted to make it for him but it didn't seem right to do it now. I walked over to the wardrobe and took everything from my side of the wardrobe. I placed them in bags on the bed. I left some clothes out and went to take a shower.

I had all my things in the hall ready to go, I took one last look around to make sure I didn't forget anything. I made the boxes small enough to put in my bags. I picked up the bags and walked out of the house that I thought I was going live there for the rest of my life. I wiped the tears away because I did this to myself.

I sat on the bed in my room at the Lecky Cauldron, all of my things in the corner of the room. I looked around the room and knew it was going to have to do until I found place to live. I sighed because I lost the best thing in my life.

Al was there for me when I was getting over Taylor; he made me want to live again. It wasn't hard to fall in love with him. He made me laugh at his stupid jokes and cry when I was happy. When he was in my life, I felt it couldn't be real. He was going to make some girl very happy someday. He gave me everything and all I did was hurt him. Now I have nothing and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I will always love Albus Potter.

Later that day I got a bank draft and legal papers for me to sign and everything was going into Albus' name. The bank draft was the money I put into the house and a thousand gallons more. It felt like he was buying me off. I signed the legal paper and sent it off to Albus' business man. I knew there was no going back after that.

A&M

Albus POV…

I got to work and sent a letter to our family's business man. I told him what I wanted done and I knew he would do it. I knew that this for the right. I didn't know if she was going to do again and I didn't want go get hurt again. I knew Taylor was going to be trouble when they were working together. Taylor was Mac's first love and there was something that was always going between them. I was setting myself to get hurt when I asked her out.

I took every picture of her down and threw them in trash can. I wanted to light them on fire but I knew that wasn't a great idea. I just sat at my desk doing nothing, I had co-workers come and ask if I was okay.

About ten, James came in. He looked like he was at work when someone called him. He came to sit on my desk and saw the pictures in the trash can. "What happen?" He saw I had a picture of his son.

"What do you mean what happen?" I asked right back. He bent down and took the pictures out of the trash can.

"I'm sitting in my office and I get a letter from John telling me my bothers making a purchase and asking why. I didn't know why you could be making one because you didn't talk to me or Dad about it and I know you would ask our opinion about it. So what happen?" He went through the pictures.

"Mac and I broke up." I took the pictures from him and threw them in the trash can.

"Why?" James wouldn't let it go.

I sighed. "She came home this morning from spending the night at Taylor Long's flat. She cheated on me so I broke it off." James patted me on the back.

"Why don't you go home?" I nodded. I knew there was nothing I could do today for the state I was in. I got up and James stood with me. He threw his arm around me. "If you want you could come over for dinner, Lily and Mum and Dad are going to be there." I shook my head.

"And tell them that there is not going to be a wedding because my fiancé cheated on me. I don't think so." We reached the fireplaces. James smiled.

"Just don't ruin your big purchase." James waved me off and went back to work. I floo home to empty house, I could see what Mac took, there were pictures missing and small items that were here and there. I went to the kitchen to find something to drink this pain away.

I found the letter on the table and sat at the table. I read the note and pulled the ring out. It was perfect for her; I never thought that this was going to end. I thought I would wake up every morning to her face, I thought she was beautiful when she slept. I threw the ring across the room. I heard it hit the wall.

I went to liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. I took it to the sitting room and took a sip of it. It burned the back of my throat. I took another and another, it got better with every drink.

I thought that I would grow old with her, have children with her. I knew she was right for me when she met my family. She didn't go all fan crazy, she got along with my parents, told Lily to stop being baby about Tim. My family loved her. I remember Dad telling me not lose her. I told him I wasn't but I never thought Mac would hurt me like this. I never wanted to end this way.

I ran my hand through my hair and took another drink. The alcohol was helping loosen the pain. I drank until I couldn't remember her face or her name. It was well into the night before I stopped.

The next day James found me in my sitting room with pictures of her in the fire. The pain in my head hurt more than the pain in my heart. I knew one day I would forget her and move on with my life but until then I going to watch her burn in the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. There a few things I would like you to do.**

**Review to let me know the songs you think it is and I will let you know if you are right. Remember one song per CD. **

**If you want challenge go to my page and see if you want to do it. It's called ThreeSongOneShot Challenge. (Optional) **

**There will be a story for each of the twelve next generation. Lily will be next so look for it.**


End file.
